Engraving presses have undergone little change for many years and typically utilize purely mechanical means to create the force necessary to close the die plate and striker assembly on the work. One such press is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,942. A more complete history and description of engraving presses may be found "Engraved Stationary Handbook" by Robert N. Steffens, published by the Cronite Company, Inc. of North Bergen, N.J. in 1969 (second edition).